No soy un Ángel
by lolaarlo
Summary: No soy un ángel, soy un hombre feliz


Corría el año 1925 cuando mis alas aparecieron, cuando mis alas decidieron salir y convertirse en parte de mi cuerpo. Ahora estábamos en 2014, sigo teniendo el mismo aspecto que cuando las alas me salieron por primera vez, las he conseguido ocultar para que nadie las note, no quiero que me tachen más de bicho raro, porque soy un bicho raro o eso dice mi hermano, bueno, no es mi hermano en realidad, en realidad yo soy adoptado, me adoptaron cuando yo "supuestamente" tenía 15 años y lo hicieron porque les di pena, seguro que es eso.

Ahora tengo en este plano de mi existencia unos 26 años, vivo solo después de mucho insistirle a mi familia de acogida, así que vivo solo en el 221B de Baker Street, en un pequeño y modesto piso, pero que necesitaré compartir con alguien si no los gastos se me desbordan.

La señora Hudson, mi casera, es amiga de mi "madre" desde hace mucho y yo la quiero más que a mi madre de acogida, para mí la señora Hudson es mi madre de verdad en este plano.

Camino por la calle y pienso en que mis alas llevan mucho sin salir y ya va siendo hora de sacarlas. Así que camino por la calle, subo al metro, después de varios transbordos llego a mi destino, al monte al que me gusta ir de vez en cuando a aclarar ideas y de paso sacar las alas.

Poca gente se pasa por aquí, es un sitio tranquilo, estar allí me gusta. Voy a parte más alejada de la civilización y más recogida. Me quito mi abrigo y lo dejo en una roca, luego me quito la camisa y muevo mi torso para despertar las alas que salen de mí con fuerza.

Las toco, tienen un tacto algodonado y me gusta. Disfruto tocándolas, me da igual quien me llame al móvil, necesito un momento para mí antes de volver a los casos.

Me siento en el suelo y mientras tengo las alas abiertas. Pienso en mis cosas, en como he acabado así, ocultándome por ser diferente, en como he podido ser un ángel si no puedo usar mis alas.

Cuando es la hora, vuelvo a ocultar las alas y vuelvo al piso, allí me espera mi próximo cliente. Me siento en mi silla y escucho lo que me dice, nada más hablarme sé todo, sé que le pasa, tengo esa cualidad, saber que piensan y quienes son en realidad las personas.

Le comento lo que se y le saco del piso lo más rápido posible.

Me tumbo en el sofá, cuando voy a coger un cigarrillo, la señora Hudson me dice que alguien me busca y yo le digo que le haga pasar, ¿quién puede ser?

Me levanto y me siento; guardo la cajetilla de tabaco y miro a la puerta. Cuando veo que se trata de un joven de 20 y pico años, rubio y de ojos de un color indescriptible, me siento atraído como la espuma. Le miro de arriba abajo y siento una punzada en el corazón, como si cupido haya lanzado una flecha directamente hacia mí.

Me habla, me mira, me dice su nombre, John y yo al escucharlo siento algo, que no se ni como describirlo.

Cuando se va, le digo que necesito ser viéndole por el caso y acepta, le doy mi tarjeta para que me llame para concretar una cita con más calma un día que tenga las citas más planificadas.

Cuando se va, me quito la chaqueta y la camisa, siento la necesidad de sacar las alas y eso que hace menos de 2 horas y media que las he sacado.

Gritó y la señora Hudson sabe que pasa, me mira y le sonrió, se sienta a mi lado y me dice, que lo haga y yo le digo que no, que no puedo dentro del piso. Ella me insiste, una vez cierra bien las persianas del salón.

Respiro hondo y luego las saco, siempre que las saco en casa, la señora Hudson las toca, le gustan mucho, le parecen delicadas cuando en realidad no lo son tanto.

Le cuento que me paso con el nuevo paciente y me abraza, me dice que lo que siento se llama amor y yo la miro asustado, nunca había sentido amor y eso que tengo 109 años y solo aparento 21, porque fue con 21 años cuando me salieron las alas.

La señora Hudson sabe quién soy en realidad porque se lo conté después de que un día me viera con las alas en casa, no se asustó y hasta me prometió que nunca se lo diría a mi "madre" y sé que hasta la fecha ha cumplido su promesa.

Me quedo un rato sentado con las alas sacadas y respirando, cojo el violín, es lo mejor que puedo hacer tocar de forma angelical.

Siento un alivio tocando y que pueda tener mis alas sacadas. Cuando estoy calmado, me fijo en la mesa y veo que John se ha dejado una agenda de trabajo y la ojeo, pone su dirección y su teléfono, eso hace que vuelva a ponerme nervioso y mis alas empiecen a batir.

Martha aparece en la habitación, si, así es como se llama la señora Hudson y me intenta calmar, pero nada, ni tocar me calma.

Llamo a John, a ver si escuchando su voz me calmo, espero a que me conteste, no lo hace, dejarle un mensaje en el contestador no me gusta, así que pasados diez minutos le vuelvo a llamar.

Ahora si contesta, le comento que tengo su agenda y se alivia, porque había pensado que la había perdido en el metro, me dice que mañana tiene un hueco para ir a recogerla y yo aceptó a que venga a por ella.

Volver a verle está bien, no es una situación incómoda, ¿o sí? Yo que sé, con John cerca no doy pensado.

Es que claro, después de vivir 89 años como ángel, por fin me he enamorado de verdad, algo que es importante para un ángel.

Sé que debería contar como me convertí en ángel, pero que yo recuerde yo era ángel desde que nací, solo que las alas me salieron cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad en todo el mundo.

Pero lo peor, es que ese mismo día perdí a mis padres, a los que ahora no añoro tanto, pero estuve años extrañándolos y pensando en ellos mientras deambulaba por el mundo, hasta que me cansé de viajar.

Intento dormir, intento descansar, pero pensar en que mañana tendré de nuevo a John me pone nervioso. Duermo con las alas abiertas, así me duelen menos y puedo intentar descansar.

Cuando no puedo más, me despierto, es muy pronto, pero no aguanto más en la cama, me ducho, con las alas guardadas porque no quiero que se mojen, ya que tardan mucho en secarse.

La señora Hudson me prepara una tila y un café, me tomo primero el café para despejarme y luego la tila para intentar relajarme.

A las doce y doce minutos John aparece, va más guapo que ayer y eso me gusta. Le doy la agenda, la cual comprueba y descubre una cita para esa noche conmigo y sonríe.

Acepta la cita y así quedamos, por la noche quedaremos como amigos o como detective – cliente.

Hoy no tengo casi citas con clientes, solo con dos o tres, a los que ventilo pronto.

Aún quedan tres horas para la cita, pero yo me arreglo y cuando ya queda 1 hora voy al restaurante, allí en el banco más cercano al restaurante le espero.

Cuando le veo aparecer, va de traje y me encanta, va muy guapo y elegante.

Le doy un apretón de manos antes de entrar en el restaurante.

John me pregunta, una vez que tenemos el vino servido y ya hemos pedido que vamos a comer, si de verdad esta cita es por trabajo o en verdad es por placer. Mis manos empiezan a sudar y yo no sé qué se supone que tengo que responder.

Bebo un poco del vino, me aflojo la corbata y le digo que esto es más bien por placer pero también forma parte de mi trabajo, le gusta, sonríe, él no se habría atrevido tan rápido en pedirle una cita y por eso le gusta la rapidez con la que tomé la situación.

Termina la cita y ambos nos besamos, empiezo a sentirme muy acalorado, pero quiero que vaya todo bien, así que todavía nada, todavía no hay sexo, porque primero tengo que contarle lo de mis alas por si mientras lo hacemos salen disparadas.

Después de varias citas, estoy decidido y le llevo a mi sitio del parque para relajarme, allí le dijo que se fije en mí y me quito la chaqueta y la camisa, dejo que poco a poco las alas salgan.

Noto como John se siente raro y asustado, pero a la vez curioso, toca mis alas y le gusta el tacto algodonado. Eso hace que le abrace y sienta su calor e inseguridad emanar por todos sus poros.

Le digo que siempre estaré a su lado, que nunca le pasará nada, seré su ángel protector y guardián; y eso deja atrás su inseguridad, lo que hace que yo me alegre.

Siempre le cuidaré, siempre, es hasta que él muera, ya que no puedo hacer nada para convertirle en ángel y que pase la eternidad conmigo.

Me siento a gusto así, me gusta abrazar a John, es alguien que se deja muy bien abrazar y me alegra que no se asustara tanto como para salir corriendo a contarle a todo el mundo que soy un monstruo.

Sé que podré confiar en John, sé que nunca me va a traicionar y me gusta saberlo.

Nos quedamos abrazados mirando ambos al horizonte, mis alas le cubren el pecho y le gusta.

Quedarnos así, es uno de mis placeres favoritos desde ahora, contemplamos el atardecer y lo disfrutamos como nunca habíamos hecho. Algo que hace que sonría y me sienta protegido y feliz.

Mi nombre es Sherlock Holmes y John Watson es desde ahora mi pareja, la única persona, salvo la señora Hudson que sabe mi secreto.

No soy un ángel, soy un hombre feliz por haber encontrado el amor.

**Espero que este fic os haya gustado y si no también podéis dejar reviews, me gusta saber que pensáis.**


End file.
